<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Public Relations (PR) by firebvg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041002">Public Relations (PR)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebvg/pseuds/firebvg'>firebvg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), ectetera ectetera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Profanity, Social Media, Tags to be added, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, Twitter, civil war infinity war and endgame never happened, or at least everyone lives and civil war wasnt as extreme as in the movie, ugh im dogshit at tagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebvg/pseuds/firebvg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OR, </p><p>Peter and Tony interact on multiple social media platforms and the public fucking loses it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Public Relations (PR)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me, completely ignoring my other unfinished fic in favour of this one. oops</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Tony Stark ✓</b><br/>
<i>@ironman</i>
</p><p>Genius, Billionaire, Accidental Father Figure, Philanthropist.</p><p>Location: NY, USA<br/>
Joined: February 2008<br/>
<b>5</b> Following <b>58.4M</b> Followers</p><p> </p><p><b>TOX</b> <i>@toxic_arts</i></p><p><i>@ironman</i> ... Accidental father figure?? Ayo?????</p><p><b>169.2K</b> likes <b>43.7K</b> retweets</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>
<b>jen88</b> <i>@jeniferhong</i></p>
  <p><i>@toxic_arts</i> WAIT WAIT WAIT WHATT</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>rollergod</b> <i>@roller_god</i></p>
  <p><i>@toxic_arts</i> i definitely didn't peg stark to be the parental type LMAO</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>b3nny</b> <i>@benjamin_k</i></p>
  <p><i>@roller_god</i> Neither?? Cant the man barely take care of himself?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>NADS</b> <i>@NadineJ02</i></p>
  <p><i>@toxic_arts</i> hes following some random kid from queens??</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>INCINERATE</b> <i>@1NC1N3R4T3</i></p>
  <p><i>@NadineJ02</i> That's lowkey creepy tf</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Tony Stark ✓</b> <i>@ironman</i></p>
  <p><i>@1NC1N3R3T3</i> I take personal offence to that. I am not a pedophile. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>INCINERATE</b> <i>@1NC1N3R4T3</i></p>
  <p><i>@ironman</i> Oh my god I just shat myself please don't sue me</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>TOX</b> <i>@toxic_arts</i></p>
  <p><i>@ironman</i> OMFG TONY REPLIED HE SAW MY TWEET OH MY FUCKING GODDD</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>quoffi &gt;_o</b> <i>@coffeeandtea</i></p>
  <p><i>@toxic_arts</i> GIRL REMEMBER ME WHEN YOU'RE FAMOUS</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>TOX</b> <i>@toxic_arts</i></p>
  <p><i>@coffeeandtea</i> New phone who dis?<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><b>Peter Parker</b><br/><i>@peterparker</i><p>just a kid from queens</p><p>Location: NY, USA<br/>
Joined: July 2014<br/>
<b>106.3K</b> Followers <b>42</b> Following</p><p> </p><p><b>Peter Parker</b> <i>@peterparker</i></p><p><i>@ironman</i> tony stark? more like tony fart</p><p><b>1.8M</b> likes <b>598.1K</b> retweets</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>
<b>Tony Stark ✓</b> <i>@ironman</i></p>
  <p><i>@peterparker</i> You wound me, kid. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Peter Parker</b> <i>@peterparker</i></p>
  <p><i>@ironman</i> good</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> <b>Tony Stark ✓</b> <i>@ironman</i></p>
  <p><i>@peterparker</i> Are you still upset that I've grounded you?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Peter Parker</b> <i>@peterparker</i></p>
  <p><i>@ironman</i> OFC I AM</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Tony Stark ✓</b> <i>@ironman</i></p>
  <p><i>@peterparker</i> It was for good reason. And Pep would have had my head anyways.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Peter Parker</b> <i>@peterparker</i></p>
  <p><i>@ironman</i> YOU CANT EVEN GROUND ME, YOURE NOT MY DAD</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Peter Parker</b> <i>@peterparker</i></p>
  <p><i>@ironman</i> wait, i didnt mean that</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Peter Parker</b> <i>@peterparker</i></p>
  <p><i>@ironman</i> mr stark????</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Peter Parker</b> <i>@peterparker</i></p>
  <p><i>@ironman</i> MR STARK IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN IT</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Peter Parker</b> <i>@peterparker</i></p>
  <p><i>@ironman</i> MR STAARKKKK</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Peter Parker</b> <i>@peterparker</i></p>
  <p><i>@ironman</i> ....tony?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Tony Stark ✓</b> <i>@ironman</i></p>
  <p><i>@peterparker</i> You're a little menace, you know that?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Peter Parker</b> <i>@peterparker</i></p>
  <p><i>@ironman</i> im sorry mr stark i didnt mean it please dont be sad</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Tony Stark ✓</b> <i>@ironman</i></p>
  <p><i>@peterparker</i> What? I'm not sad. You're sad.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Colonel James Rhodes ✓</b> <i>@ironpatriot</i></p>
  <p><i>@ironman</i> Nice save, man.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Tony Stark ✓</b> <i>@ironman</i></p>
  <p><i>@ironpatriot</i> You're no help, Rhodey-bear.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>[ Droopie ]</b> <i>@DroopiePie</i></p>
  <p><i>@peterparker</i> this whole interact just warmed my cold, dead heart.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>yasmeen n</b> <i>@yasmeen nadara</i></p>
  <p><i>@DroopiePie</i> FR THIS WAS SO CUTE IM GONNA CRY</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Classical F</b> <i>@NathanEvans</i></p>
  <p><i>@peterparker @ironman</i> There you have it, people. Proof that Tony Stark has a heart.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Kim</b> <i>@froggymind</i></p>
  <p><i>@NathanEvans</i> uhh, no?? tonys still an arrogant, self righteous prick. just because hes got some fake son for PR doesnt mean hes the best person in the world. its not even that cute, tonys obv insulting peter :/</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Peter Parker</b> <i>@peterparker</i></p>
  <p><i>@froggymind</i> i had to set my phone down for a moment after reading this. mr stark's not arrogant, nor self righteous. there's 'philanthropist' in his name for a reason, people. and he's literally saved earth like, twice, and the universe once?? huh?? </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Peter Parker</b> <i>@peterparker</i></p>
  <p><i>@froggymind</i> plus, you don't get to assume we have an abusive relationship or whatever based on just a single tweet. that's just how we get along. friendly BANTER. you have no say in how OUR relationship is if you have little to no proof. just cus you've got some personal vendetta against mr stark, doesn't mean you can determine his character if you've never met him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Peter Parker</b> <i>@peterparker</i></p>
  <p><i>@froggymind</i> go take your daddy issues somewhere else, man</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>lena</b> <i>@lenarios27</i></p>
  <p><i>@froggymind</i> girl what... get out of 2008. this is embarrassing for you</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>torki.silk</b> <i>@abbysreading</i></p>
  <p><i>@peterparker</i> POP OFF???!!! LMAOO @froggymind U JUST GOT DRAGGED THROUGH THE MUD</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Captain Steve Rogers ✓</b> <i>@CaptainAmerica</i></p>
  <p><i>@froggymind</i> We don't take kindly to bullies here. Please respect Tony. He's done a lot for our country, world and the universe as a whole.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Hawkeye ✓</b> <i>@clintbarton</i></p>
  <p><i>@froggymind</i> ur gonna get sued by SI, lol</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Peter Parker</b> <i>@peterparker</i></p>
  <p><i>@CaptainAmerica @Hawkeye</i> hi steve hi clint</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Captain Steve Rogers ✓</b> <i>@CaptainAmerica</i></p>
  <p><i>@peterparker</i> Hello, Peter!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Hawkeye ✓</b> <i>@clintbarton</i></p>
  <p><i>@peterparker</i> hey</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>deadbutalivemusic</b> <i>@imakemusic</i></p>
  <p><i>@Hawkeye</i> im hyperventilating what the fuck is going on. iron man, his cute asf son, captain america and hawkeye all in one reply section? WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!?!?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>fiona.starkrogers</b> <i>@fiona_stark_rogers</i></p>
  <p><i>@imakemusic</i> same i think im gonna pass out<br/>
</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>